Write it, Paint it
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Saat semuanya membuatnya kehilangan gairah untuk hidup, takdir mempertemukan Kirara dan Sousuke di hadapan Kagami Lake. AU. Foreshadowing for future story.


**Foreshadowing, AU**

* * *

 **Write it, Paint it** **  
** _30 September 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Karakter oleh Yuusei Matsui kalau nggak ya pairing ini Canon ding

* * *

Pulang bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Kirara Hazama. Terutama tidak setelah apa yang dia perbuat di sekolah. Digenggamnya pundak tas, lalu ia berbalik, berjalan menjauhi rumahnya, menjauhi kemungkinan besar bahwa ibunya akan meledak dengan hysteria.

Di sekolah dia dijauhi. Di rumah dia dibentak. Tapi dia tidak boleh bereaksi. Meskipun semua kronologi depresif ini terasa bagai lorong gelap tak berujung.

Hazama tidak ingin berada di mana-mana.

Tanpa arah, kedua kakinya membawanya ke sebuah taman di dekat _Kagami Lake_. Tempat itu sepi, berada tepat di belakang kantor ayahnya. Ada sebuah pondok persewaan perahu di sudutnya. Ia tersenyum, sedikit mengibaskan rambutnya untuk membiarkan angin melewati tengkuknya yang gerah.

Dia pernah mendengar suatu rumor tentang danau itu. Hazama meletakkan tasnya di bangku tepat di depan danau, lalu mendekati kubangan air raksasa itu, memandangi bayangannya yang suram. Matanya yang sayu dan berkantung gelap meskipun ia selalu lelah dan cepat tertidur. Kulitnya yang pucat, wajahnya yang kusam tanpa senyuman.

Kapan terakhir dia tersenyum? Hazama tidak bisa mengingatnya. Memalsukan senyum terasa merobek-robek jiwanya. Menyakitkan.

Bagaimana ya, rasanya berada di dalam danau itu? Pasti sejuk. Pasti menyenangkan. Dan jika bisa, dia tidak usah keluar dari danau itu. Mungkin terbenam di dalamnya untuk selamanya akan terasa melegakan. Ia pernah mendengar rumor bahwa orang yang bunuh diri di danau itu dapat meminta satu permohonan.

Tidak masuk akal, bukan? Bagaimana bisa ada yang tahu bahwa danau itu mengabulkan permintaan, jika semuanya mati tenggelam di dalamnya?

"Hei, sedang apa? Mau melompat?" Hazama sedikit tersadar dari lamunannya, dan saat ia menoleh, matanya sedikit silau oleh rambut keperakan remaja sepantarannya. Ia tersenyum, matanya begitu bersahabat, dan Hazama tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali seseorang memandangnya begitu hangat. "Jangan, hidup masih panjang. Masih ada harapan,"

"Aku tidak akan melompat," ujar Hazama, sedikit kesal. Yah, baiklah, hanya terbesit saja. Tapi bukan berarti dia akan melompat.

"Oh, baguslah," tawa pemuda itu. Ia mengapit sebuah kanvas besar, satu tangannya membawa penyangga kanvas. "Aku Sousuke Sugaya. Kamu mengingatkanku dengan kakak sepupuku…dia juga punya tatapan aneh saat memandang ke danau ini," ia meletakkan penyangga kanvas itu, lalu melepas tasnya.

"Kakakmu…?"

"Iya…Kakak sepupu perempuan, tapi dia memang seperti kakakku sungguhan. Dia meninggal di danau ini," ada sebuah senyuman sedih dan pahit di wajah Sugaya, yang tidak akan kentara kalau saja Hazama bukanlah seorang _introvert_ yang ahli memperhatikan detil.

"Aku akan melukis danau ini. Kalau kau mau tetap di situ dan tidak keberatan kulukis, tidak apa-apa,"

"Ah…aku ingin melihatmu melukis," ujar Hazama dan mundur dari danau untuk duduk di bangku, menonton Sugaya menyiapkan cat, minyak, kuas, dan palet.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kirara Hazama," dia mendengus, terbiasa mencicipi ironi dari namanya sendiri. "Silakan tertawa, aku sering ditertawakan karena itu."

Tapi Sugaya sedang menatapnya dengan takjub, lalu tersenyum hangat. "Nama yang cocok untukmu! Sudah kuduga, mungkin kau mirip dengan kakak sepupuku itu…Dia jarang tersenyum, tapi jika tersenyum, pasti cantik sekali,"

Hazama mengerjap, wajahnya datar bagai air di danau. "Selain melukis, apa kau juga hobi menggombal?"

"Menggombal—aku tidak bermaksud begitu…! Aku jujur," Sugaya tertawa lemah, kuasnya menyapu kanvas putih dengan warna dasar abu-abu kelam. "Aku yakin cantik sekali…Aku ingin melukisnya, kapan-kapan…" ia terdiam, lidahnya menjilati bibir sembari berusaha untuk melapisi kanvas itu dengan warna dasar.

Hazama dikelilingi oleh penulis dan pelukis, tapi ia tidak pernah bosan melihatnya. Kakeknya seorang illustrator mahsyur, juga seorang seniman kaligrafi. Orang tua Hazama lebih fokus pada bagian bisnisnya; membuka pameran, mengadakan lelang di museum, hal-hal semacam itu.

…Karena itulah, Hazama harus menjadi anak baik dan tidak berbuat macam-macam di sekolah.

Tapi semuanya sudah hancur. Semuanya sudah menjadi salah.

"Jadi, apa hobimu, Kiraracchi?"

 _Kiraracchi_?

"Hmm…akhir-akhir ini aku hanya belajar…tapi aku suka membaca dan menulis," Hazama menjawab apa adanya, meskipun terasa perih merindukan hobi lamanya itu.

"Kakak sepupuku suka menulis dan menggambar," kata Sugaya, fokus pada paletnya, mencampur warna biru dengan putih dan abu-abu cerah. "Bahkan nama kalian satu tema. Hinano dan Kirara."

"Nama yang ironis, menurutku," Hazama melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak suka. Terlalu banyak yang diharapkan, hanya bikin kecewa melihat orangnya,"

Sugaya berhenti menghentikan gerakan tangannya, lalu menoleh lagi, memandangi Hazama dengan penasaran. Hazama, merasa sedikit tertekan, melirik ke arah lain. Sungguh aneh pemuda ini. Ia memang biasa-biasa saja, tapi bagaimana bisa ada orang yang memandangi _nya_ seperti manusia normal?

"Aku rasa tidak begitu loh," Sugaya tersenyum simpul, kembali pada kanvasnya. "Aku suka warna-warna cerah di lukisan-lukisan yang gelap. Aku tidak sempat mengatakannya pada Hinano, tapi, Kirarachi, kau juga bisa bersinar dengan caramu sendiri."

Hazama menautkan alis, memandangi lututnya, rambut keritingnya menutupi pandangan.

"Kenapa kau bicara padaku…?"

Si rambut perak itu menoleh padanya, meski tangannya masih memegangi palet dan menyapukan kuas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," dia mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali menatap kanvasnya. "Aku ingin saja. Aneh, bukan?"

Tidak mungkin, kan. Hazama menggeleng. Semua orang di sekitarnya pasti ada maunya. Ibunya ingin dia jadi anak baik dan penurut agar bisa jadi pertimbangan bagus dalam menerima warisan. Anak-anak bodoh di sekolahnya berteman dengannya agar ditraktir dan bisa mencontoh pekerjaan rumahnya.

Tapi…Sugaya…

"Kalau mau, kapan-kapan ke galeriku, tepat di ujung taman ini," Sugaya mengundang. "Aku sudah banyak melukis, dan aku pernah mencoba kaligrafi. Mungkin kamu juga ingin mencoba, atau mengobrol, jadi datang saja, oke?"

Lalu kenapa?

Kalau memang ada sesuatu yang diinginkan Sugaya darinya, maka, Hazama tidak keberatan.

Paling tidak, beban di hatinya sedikit terangkat, dan ia merasakan kehangatan yang sudah beberapa tahun terakhir ini tidak ia rasakan dari keluarga maupun sekolah.

Meski pun saat itu ia masih belum tersenyum, tapi saat Hazama menjawab undangan Sugaya, ia berkata sejujurnya.

"Aku…akan sangat senang."

* * *

 **Foreshadowing :D  
Cerita yang akan datang berlaku di AU, pure friendship tapi senggol SosuKira (yes this is my headcanon OTP pls don't judge), dan mungkin ada tema-tema yang agak ekstrim bakal diangkat~**

 **Kindly review if you have the time**


End file.
